


Нечеловечески сильный, слишком заботливый бойфренд

by miroveha



Series: Слабый человек и его слишком заботливый бойфренд [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Из-за очередного инцидента с транспортером Кирк получает вулканскую силу, а Спок — человеческую... эм, не-силу. И конечно же, капитан Джеймс Ти Кирк не может так просто упустить свой шанс.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Слабый человек и его слишком заботливый бойфренд [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1226237
Kudos: 64





	Нечеловечески сильный, слишком заботливый бойфренд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inhumanly Strong, Over-Protective Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/544624) by kyliselle. 



— Все в порядке, Спок?

— Разумеется, капитан. Я озадачен вашим предположением, что со мной что-то не так. 

— Серьезно? Просто ты опять не отходишь от меня ни на шаг. 

— Вы стоите рядом с особенно ядовитой и агрессивной растительной формой жизни, произрастающей на этой планете. Я всего лишь веду за ней наблюдение. 

— Спок. Это растение. Думаю, я могу справиться с растением. 

— Согласно моему опыту, вы часто полагаете, что характерные вашему виду слабости лично к вам не относятся. Если бы я не проявлял бдительность, наблюдая за угрожающей вам опасностью, то пренебрег бы своими обязанностями старшего помощника. 

— Так в этом все дело? Ты беспокоишься, что недостаточно хорошо исполняешь свой долг?

— Да. Вы этим недовольны?

— Я… да нет. Никакого недовольства. 

***

По окончанию смены десант поднялся обратно на корабль. Кирк и Спок шли последними, желая убедиться, что подчиненные без проблем транспортировались на «Энтерпрайз». Но в их случае транспортер работал дольше обычного; когда Кирк наконец материализовался, Скотти взволновано спросил:

— Капитан, вы как? Понять не могу, чего так долго в этот раз. 

Кирк провел руками по телу, но все выглядело в порядке. 

— Я нормально, — ответил он. — Можно даже сказать, превосходно. Судя по ощущениям — силен, как бык. 

— Ну, это отличные новости, — с облегчением сказал Скотти. 

— Я тоже удовлетворен, что вы не пострадали, капитан. 

Кирк взглянул на своего товарища — или друга? Друга с привилегиями? Может, если ему сильно повезет, даже будущего бойфренда? Кирк не был уверен, кем именно ему сейчас приходится Спок. Он знал только, что последние две недели Спок ночевал в его каюте, и Кирка такое положение дел более чем устраивало. Неудивительно, что Спок рад его хорошему самочувствию: им пришлось бы отказаться от секса, пока Кирк выздоравливал бы после ранения. Опять. 

Крошечная часть сознания заметила, что было бы приятно, если бы Спок просто беспокоился из-за его самочувствия. Но Кирк тут же отмел ту мысль. За все это время Спок ничем не показал, что был бы заинтересован в романтических отношениях. Для блага своего же эмоционального, нелогичного сердца лучше было не искать в действиях Спока скрытый смысл. 

— А вы как себя чувствуете, мистер Спок?

Спок выглядел таким же невозмутимым, как и всегда, если не считать едва заметно сведенных бровей, — тех самых бровей, которые так сильно нравились Кирку. 

— Полагаю, я тоже в порядке. Хотя должен признать, что чувствую себя необычайно уставшим. 

Звучало тревожно. 

— Не хочешь зайти к Боунзу, провериться на всякий случай?

— Нет. Четырех часов сна должно хватить, чтобы восстановить мои силы. 

Кирк кивнул. Ему вроде как хотелось обнять Спока, но он не думал, что тот по достоинству оценит настолько публичное выражение привязанности. Вместо этого он решил дружески хлопнуть Спока по плечу. 

И все бы ничего, но когда его рука коснулась Спока, сила прикосновения отшвырнула вулканца назад. Потеряв равновесие, Спок споткнулся; Кирку пришлось броситься вперед и обхватить его за талию, чтобы удержать от падения. Но вес Спока не утянул его за собой, — вместо этого движение Кирка заставило их обоих дернуться в обратную сторону, пока они не свалились на пол: Кирк — на спину, а Спок на него сверху. 

Спок издал какой-то мученический звук. 

— Капитан… ваша хватка… болезненна… — кое-как выдавил он.

— Чт… ох! — Кирк все ещё сжимал Спока в медвежьих объятиях. Он тут же его отпустил. — Эй, а когда ты успел стать таким легким? Я едва чувствую, что ты на мне лежишь. Обычно ты весишь целую тонну. 

Спок, морщась, осторожно ощупал ребра. Скотти смотрел на них обоих с выражением полного непонимания на лице. Медленно поднявшись на ноги, Спок с опаской протянул руку Кирку, по-прежнему лежащему на полу. 

— Возможно, Джим, тебе следует осторожнее…

Джим ухватился за протянутую руку, ожидая, что Спок без проблем поставит его на ноги — так же, как и всегда. Вместо этого Спок упал вперед, сам сбитый с ног, и снова врезался в Кирка. Тот и не шелохнулся. 

— Я даже ничего не почувствовал, — изумленно сказал Кирк, уставившись на распростертого на нем вулканца. — С тобой все хорошо?

Спок прочистил горло. 

— Полагаю, что нет. Я все-таки приму ваше предложение и навещу доктора Маккоя. Вам следует пойти со мной, капитан. 

***

— Понятия не имею, как так получилось, но в результатах сомневаться не приходится. 

— В чем именно сомневаться не приходится? — уточнил Кирк, все ещё сжимающий утяжеленный мяч, который Маккой дал ему раньше. 

— Вы поменялись силами. 

Кирк моргнул. Потом посмотрел на Спока. Спок, скрестивший руки на груди, смотреть на Кирка избегал. 

— Мы что?

— Споку досталась твоя человеческая сила — хотя вернее будет сказать, слабость, — а ты получил вулканскую силу. 

— Серьезно? Потому что это были бы ОТЛИЧНЫЕ новости. 

— Выводы доктора логичны. — Спок был немногословен даже по его собственным меркам. — Я обладаю пропорционально той же слабостью, что и человек моего роста. 

— Эй, кого это ты зовешь слабым? — потребовал ответа Кирк. — Ты бы поостерегся пока с оскорблениями, раз уж сейчас я могу надрать тебе задницу. 

Спок адресовал ему взгляд, в котором ясно читалось: «Если ты не заткнешь свой нелогичный человеческий рот, то быстро окажешься на спине — и не в приятном смысле». Кирк откровенно наслаждался происходящим. Может, они и трахались втайне от других членов команды, но он по-прежнему упивался тем, что мог взбесить Спока. 

— Можно ли вернуть наши состояния к нормальным, доктор?

— Эй-эй, Боунз, нам же некуда спешить. Ну, то есть, вулканская сила? Когда мне ещё выпадет такой шанс? 

Спок угрожающе посмотрел на него во второй раз за две минуты. Кирк явно был в ударе. 

— Вулканская сила среди людей куда опаснее, чем вы полагаете, капитан. Я счел бы за лучшее, чтобы решение нашли со всей возможной спешкой. И, соответственно, я предпочел бы, чтобы вы не мешали доктору в поисках. 

Два угрожающих взгляда и завуалированная угроза. Кирк ухмыльнулся. 

— Неплохая попытка, но ты совсем не такой страшный без своей сверхчеловеческой силы. Особенно учитывая, ну знаешь, что эта сила теперь у меня. 

— Джим, не выделывайся, — пристыдил его Маккой, прежде чем Спок что-то ответил. — Я поработаю над решением, но не могу ничего обещать. 

— Я благодарен, — просто сказал Спок. Затем он повернулся к двери. 

— Увидимся вечером? — окликнул его Кирк. 

Спок заколебался. 

Кирк посмотрел на него своим лучшим умоляющим взглядом, подчеркивающим огромные и очень грустные голубые глаза. Спок как-то раз упомянул, что находит приятным цвет его глаз. Кирк тут же начал использовать это знание против него. 

— Пожалуйста, Спок?

У Спока было совершенно нечитаемое выражение лица. Наконец, он коротко кивнул и вышел за дверь. 

***

Смена на капитанском мостике превратилась для Кирка в пытку. Он никак не мог прекратить фантазировать о планах на вечер, когда сможет использовать свои новообретенные силы на Споке. Спок ведь постоянно использовал свою силу на Кирке: поднимал его, прижимал к стене, к кровати, полу, любой ровной поверхности, — и Кирк обожал это ощущение. Сила Спока была просто чертовски сексуальной. Кирк просто дождаться не мог показать Споку, каково это — иметь любовника, который может обездвижить тебя одной рукой.

Все возрастающий рейтинг фантазий сильно усложнял смену. Так же, как и — по какой-то вселенской иронии — его новообретенная сила.

— Упс, — робко сказал Кирк, случайно пробив ещё одну дыру в консоли слишком сильным касанием. Воздух заполнили искры разбитой электроники. — Извините. Скотти голову с меня снимет из-за всех этих поломок, как думаете?

Чехов утешающе похлопал его по плечу. 

— Не переживайте, капитан. Вы же не хотели ничего плохого. Но, наверное, вам надо прикасаться к консоли очень легонько, да?

— Я и так легонько, — начал оправдываться Кирк. Попутно он задумался, утешают ли каких-то других капитанов Звездного Флота гениальные семнадцатилетние энсины. 

Он плюхнулся в капитанское кресло, но от силы удара кресло тут же развалилось, а сам Кирк неуклюже растянулся на полу. 

— Черт, — сказал Кирк, раздраженно стукнув кулаком по палубе. Но раздражение только умножилось, когда он понял, что в полу осталась вмятина в форме его кулака. 

— Ладно, — решительно сказал он, поднявшись на ноги. — Я лучше… эм… 

Команда смотрела на него круглыми глазами и с легкой паникой, будто он был пресловутым слоном в посудной лавке. 

Кирк вздохнул:

— Я буду в своей каюте. 

Кнопка турболифта после нажатия ушла на три дюйма вглубь стены, — но члены его команды любезно сделали вид, что ничего не заметили. 

***

Спок опаздывал, что для него было нехарактерно. Наконец-то прозвучал звонок у входа в каюту, и Кирк открыл двери: Спок стоял в коридоре, прямой, как палка. 

— Капитан. 

— Спок. — Хоть Кирк и знал, что Спок лишился своей обычной силы, он по-прежнему выглядел внушительно — и черт бы его побрал, если Кирка это не заводило. — Зайдешь внутрь?

Спок снова заколебался, и Кирк это заметил. 

— Что? — недоуменно спросил он. — Разве ты… ну, то есть, разве ты не хочешь?.. — Кирк сглотнул, не в состоянии выразить свои мысли связно; он не понимал, что значат колебания Спока. 

Спок выдохнул что-то, отдаленно похожее на раздраженный вздох. 

— Да. Вопреки здравому смыслу, я зайду внутрь. Как говорится, ты слишком милый для собственного блага. Или, как может оказаться, для моего блага. 

— Не переживай так. Тебе понравится, — пообещал Кирк, давая Споку пройти внутрь. От его внимания не ускользнуло, что Спок не сводил с него глаз, наблюдая за каждым движением. Он не поворачивался к Кирку спиной; даже шагнув внутрь каюты, Спок сразу же обернулся, чтобы они снова оказались лицом к лицу. 

Закрыв двери, Кирк шагнул в сторону Спока. Тот сразу же отступил. Кирк снова двинулся вперед, и Спок сделал несколько шагов назад, встав так, чтобы их разделял стул. 

Кирк разочарованно вскинул руки:

— Почему ты так нервничаешь? Мы спали друг с другом каждую ночь последние две недели. Ты боишься меня, потому что сейчас я сильнее? 

— Я не боюсь тебя, — осторожно сказал Спок. — Я всего лишь не привык к сексуальному контакту с существами, обладающими превосходящей силой. 

— Не думай, что я начну тебя жалеть. Теперь ты знаешь, что я чувствую!

— Я осторожен с тобой. Ты же, я полагаю, не осознаешь границ своей силы. — Спок приподнял бровь: — К тому же у меня сложилось впечатление, что ты наслаждаешься беспомощностью в моих руках. 

Кирк почувствовал, как покраснело лицо. Некоторые вещи нельзя было так просто признавать вслух. 

— Ну все, теперь у тебя точно проблемы. 

— Джим…

Кирк не дал ему что-то добавить. С легкостью подняв стул, он отбросил его в сторону и бросился вперед, перекинув Спока через плечо так же, как тот много раз перекидывал его самого. Обычно Кирк даже сдвинуть Спока с места не мог, но в этот раз он казался легким, как пушинка. 

Развернувшись, Кирк бросил Спока на кровать, игнорируя все, что тот ему говорил. Спок попытался сбежать, но Кирк был наготове, тут же прижав его к кровати. 

— Джим…

Он сжал тонкие запястья Спока, чувствуя чужое тепло и хрупкие кости в своих руках. 

— Джеймс. 

Как бы Спок ни пытался вырваться — а Кирк видел, что он пытался, буквально позеленел от усилий, — он никогда не смог бы освободиться сам. 

— Сладок час расплаты, не так ли? — сексуально прошептал Кирк, а затем наклонился, чтобы поцеловать своего пленника. 

— КАПИТАН КИРК. 

Услышав свой официальный титул, Кирк отшатнулся назад, уставившись на Спока. 

— Ты. Делаешь. Мне. Больно. 

Мгновенно отпустив его, Кирк выпрямился. Выбравшись из-под тяжести его тела, Спок откатился так далеко от Кирка, насколько позволяла кровать. В напряженной тишине Спок начал массировать свои запястья — ярко-зеленые и опухшие, как с ужасом заметил Кирк. 

— Извини, — наконец пробормотал Кирк, чувствуя себя непривычно по-идиотски. 

— Как я уже говорил, ты не сознаешь границ своей силы. 

Хоть Спок и говорил с ним привычно ровным голосом, Кирк все равно почувствовал себя так, будто его отчитали. Стыд от этого только усилился. 

— Я не хотел сделать тебе больно. 

— Но ты не сдерживался.

— Я не думал, что мне нужно сдерживаться. Ты никогда не делал мне больно, и я решил…

— Я тщательно рассчитывал необходимое количество усилий, чтобы удерживать тебя, не причиняя боли. Я никогда не использую против тебя всю свою силу. 

Отлично. Теперь Кирк чувствовал себя ещё хуже. 

— Я не знал. 

— Я и не ожидал, что ты будешь это знать. Я же ничего тебе не говорил. 

— Да, но… все это время ты постоянно сдерживался, потому что я слишком слабый?

— Я бы не ставил вопрос таким образом. Я всего лишь применяю достаточно силы, чтобы ты наслаждался происходящим. 

— И следишь за тем, чтобы не переборщить и не причинить боли жалкому человечку, да? Как ты вообще получаешь удовольствие от секса, если тебе приходится постоянно сдерживаться?

— Я не возражаю, — твердо сказал Спок. 

— Ну, отлично. Ты не возражаешь. Всю жизнь мечтал, чтобы партнеры по сексу такое мне говорили, — саркастично заметил Кирк. 

У Спока на мгновение мелькнул тот самый взгляд, который всегда появлялся, когда Кирк упоминал других любовников. Он понятия не имел, что значил этот взгляд, а Спок отказывался объяснять, отделываясь общими фразами про то, что вулканцы — от природы собственники. 

Вздохнув, Кирк рассеяно кинул подушку в противоположную стену. Та взорвалась облаком перьев. 

— Черт возьми. А ты даже не начинай, — предупреждающе добавил Кирк, заметив, что Спок открыл рот. — И что теперь? Я, знаешь ли, по-прежнему тебя хочу. 

— Это одновременно лестно и пугающе. 

По правде говоря, Кирк тоже был немного испуган. По одному виду Спока было ясно, что его запястья по-прежнему болели. 

— Ты можешь меня связать. 

— Заманчивое предложение, но я вынужден отказаться. На борту «Энтерпрайз» нет достаточно сильных пут, чтобы удержать тебя. 

— Конечно, есть! Помнишь тот вечер, когда я тебя связал, — веревки же выдержали, и ты… подожди-ка. — Кирк прищурился, а Спок вдруг чрезвычайно заинтересовался покрывалом кровати. — Ты только притворялся, что не можешь вырваться, я прав? Вулканский ты врун. 

— Я не лгал; я лишь позволил тебе прийти к нужным выводам. 

— Ты вешал лапшу на мои бедные человеческие уши. 

— Тебе понравилось?

— Не в этом дело. И не меняй тему. Что, если ты будешь сверху? Делай, что хочешь и как хочешь. Сейчас ты не можешь причинить мне боль, так что отпусти себя. Расцарапай мне спину, отшлепай задницу, что угодно. Не надо больше сдерживаться; ты будешь в восторге. 

Спок покачал головой:

— От того, что я стараюсь не навредить тебе, мое удовольствие не становится меньше. Я наслаждаюсь этим. 

— Ты не можешь и вправду этим наслаждаться. 

— И все же это так, — упрямо возразил Спок. — Я наслаждаюсь твой хрупкостью, уязвимостью. Я… — Похоже, Спок пытался подобрать нужные слова. — Я хочу защитить тебя. Это не отрицательное чувство. 

Что-то глубоко внутри Кирка дрогнуло после этих слов. Спок хотел защитить его; он так и сказал. Может, он все-таки захочет чего-то ещё?.. Но Кирк затолкал эти чувства куда подальше. Не было ничего странного в желании защитить того, с кем ты трахаешься; это совсем не значило, что Спок хотел от него большего. Так что он сосредоточился на том, чего Спок точно хотел, — на сексе. 

— Я предлагаю тебе ни в чем себе не отказывать. Или я должен думать, что ты даже не попытаешься воспользоваться шансом сколько угодно шлепать меня по заднице?

Спок опять сильно заинтересовался покрывалом на кровати. 

— Возможно, с твоей стороны было бы поспешно предполагать, что я откажусь от такой возможности, — наконец, признал он. 

— Я так и думал. Я всегда считал, что ты немного слишком увлекаешься своей ролью, когда изображаешь Дома в постели. 

У Спока что, позеленели щеки?

— Дело не в этом, капитан. Не меняйте тему разговора. 

— Значит, ты согласен? 

Спок потянул его за плечо. Кирк только через несколько мгновений понял, что Спок пытался перевернуть его на живот. 

— Ой, извини, ты хотел, чтобы я что-то сделал? — преувеличенно невинно спросил Кирк. — Не могу понять, это ты пытаешься перевернуть меня своими слабыми ручками или ещё что. 

У Спока дернулась бровь, и Кирка внутри все затрепетало. 

— Насколько я вижу, возросшая сила не прибавила тебе зрелости. — Другими словами, «не будь таким надоедливым человеческим мальчишкой и делай, что тебе говорят». — Я прошу тебя перевернуться на живот. И если ты обнаружишь, что твои эмоции вышли из-под контроля — а я подозреваю, что рано или поздно это случится, — пожалуйста, направь свою энергию на обстановку этой комнаты, а не на меня самого. Уверен, ты не хочешь отправить меня в лазарет. 

К утру во всей каюте не было ни одного целого предмета мебели. 

***

В следующую смену Кирк и Спок вернулись с десантом на поверхность планеты, — им нужно было закончить собирать образцы для научного отдела. В процессе Кирк обнаружил, что не может оторвать глаз от Спока. Конечно, он всегда старался защитить свою команду, но Спок обычно был сильнее всего десанта, вместе взятого. 

Ключевое слово — «обычно». Потому что сейчас Спок был так же хрупок и уязвим, как любой другой человек в составе десанта, — а сам Кирк получил силу за пределами своих представлений. В итоге Кирк чувствовал себя на грани нервного срыва. 

— Все в порядке, капитан? — спросил Спок, стоявший на коленях в грязи и что-то там перебиравший. Остальная команда двинулась дальше, отойдя от них на несколько метров. — Вы будто… готовитесь меня от чего-то защищать. 

— Извини, — пробормотал Кирк, на самом деле ни о чем не сожалея и даже не собираясь делать шаг назад. Шумно сглотнув, он добавил: — Просто на этой планете так много всего, что может тебя ранить…

— Я это сознаю, — спокойно признал Спок. — Как и сознаю, каким именно количеством человеческой силы я сейчас обладаю. Я провел все необходимые исследования и расчеты. Угроза не застанет меня врасплох. 

— Ты не можешь быть в этом уверен, — упрямо возразил Кирк. Скорее всего, Спок был прав, но Кирк не собирался это признавать; ему ни капельки не нравилась сложившаяся ситуация. Как ему сосредоточиться на миссии, когда глупый инопланетник, к которому он так привязался, мог пострадать?..

— Капитан.

— Ну что? 

— Вы стоите на моем образце. 

Кирк нехотя сделал один-единственный шаг в сторону, но так и не отвел глаз от Спока. 

— Если наши уровни силы в ближайшее время не вернутся обратно, вам придется привыкнуть к вашей собственной силе и к моей слабости. 

Кирк разочарованно запустил руку в волосы. 

— Не знаю, смогу ли я это выдержать, — с чувством признал он. — В смысле, я смотрю на тебя и вижу все то, что может ранить тебя и твое хрупкое тело. Потом ещё начинаю думать о других инопланетных расах — клингонах или, не дай Бог, ромуланцах, к которым ты можешь попасть в плен, и мысли о том, что они с тобой сделают, сводят меня с ума. И я, черт, я не могу этого вынести, Спок, я не могу позволить кому-то тебя ранить. 

Спок поднял на него взгляд. Затем он в успокаивающем жесте положил руку на лодыжку Кирка. Вернее, жест должен был успокаивать, — но Кирк думал только о том, какой легкой и тонкой, драгоценной и хрупкой казалась рука Спока по сравнению с ним самим. 

— Теперь ты понимаешь мою ситуацию, — просто сказал Спок. 

Кирк уставился на него. 

— Но… ты же не чувствуешь ко мне ничего такого… как я сейчас… в смысле, ты же не чувствуешь, что рехнешься, если меня ранят… правда? — путанно закончил он, но Спок в ответ только приподнял бровь. 

— Меня поражает твоя склонность делать нелогичные выводы, основанные на неполных данных. 

Кирк яростно подавил искру надежды, вспыхнувшую в его сердце. 

— Ты сейчас… о чем именно говоришь?

— Я… хочу защитить тебя. Полагаю, я уже упоминал об этом прошлой ночью. 

И, похоже, Спок не собирался больше ничего говорить по этому поводу. 

Прошлая ночь… он никогда не сказал бы об этом Споку, но прошлая ночь была одной из самых сложных за всю его жизнь. Кирк привык полностью отдаваться страсти, привык наслаждаться по полной программе, не сдерживаться, выкладываться на все сто. К чему Кирк точно не привык, так это к тому, чтобы лежать неподвижно, боясь собственных сил, боясь даже дыхнуть слишком сильно на существо над ним, чтобы случайно его не ранить. 

Ему не хотелось это признавать, но Кирк уже скучал по тому, что было у них раньше. Спок знал, как с ним правильно обращаться, умел сдерживаться, чтобы его не ранить. А Кирк с вулканской силой становился чуть ли не насильником. 

Спок, казалось, почувствовал его дискомфорт — и с легкостью угадал причину. 

— Со временем мы приспособимся к нашим новым уровням силы, Джим. 

— Телепаты, — уныло усмехнулся Кирк. — Всегда читают твои долбанные мысли. 

— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу читать твои мысли без мелдинга, и к тому же…

— ОСТОРОЖНО!

Вскинув взгляд после окрика одного из членов десанта, Кирк увидел орду разгневанных инопланетников — те, размахивая странным оружием, бежали по склону холма прямо на них со Споком. Что-то, похожее на копье, просвистело над их головами и приземлилось неподалеку. 

Кирк прижал Спока к земле, в последний момент выставив руки, чтобы не раздавить его под своим весом. 

— Кажется, ты говорил, что это ненаселенная планета! — прокричал Кирк поверх поднявшейся шумихи, пытаясь найти коммуникатор. 

— Судя по всему, в мои расчеты вкралась ошибка. Как интригующе. 

Кирк едва сдержался, чтобы не задушить его на месте. 

— Ошибка. Серьезно. На кону всего-навсего твоя гребанная жизнь! Знаешь что? Сам виноват, но теперь мы точно встречаемся. 

— Мы… 

— Заткнись! Мы теперь официально встречаемся, нравится тебе это или нет, потому что мне надо приглядывать за твоей задницей. Посмотрим, как тебе понравится иметь нечеловечески сильного, слишком заботливого бойфренда. 

Он наконец нашарил свой коммуникатор. 

— Скотти, транспортируй нас к черту отсюда!

***

Как только они материализовались на транспортере, Скотти обеспокоенно затарахтел: 

— Я поднял только вас двоих, только вы подверглись прямой опасности, но на всякий случай сейчас материализую и всех остальных, освободите транспортер!

Кирк тут же скатился со Спока. Вскочив, он схватил Спока за руку, ставя на ноги и его... 

Вот только у него не получилось. 

Кирк потянул сильнее. Спок не сдвинулся с места. 

— Что за… 

Спок приподнял бровь. 

— Восхитительно. — До Кирка только дошло, что голос Спока звучит как-то очень уж довольно, когда малейшим движением руки вулканец усадил его к себе на колени. — Это чрезвычайно удовлетворительный поворот событий. 

— Иди нафиг, — пробормотал Кирк, безуспешно пытаясь подняться. В следующий момент он вообще оказался в воздухе, когда наконец-то встал сам Спок. Сойдя с транспортера, Спок очень осторожно поставил Кирка на ноги. 

Они отошли в сторону, глядя, как Скотти телепортирует оставшуюся часть десанта. Кирк только пискнул от неожиданности, когда его вдруг подняли в воздух за шиворот форменки, а потом снова опустили на пол. 

— Похоже, мои силы вернулись к норме, — спокойно прокомментировал Спок, как будто и не он только что успешно поднял капитана одной рукой. 

— Скажи мне что-нибудь, чего я ещё не знаю, остроухая ты сволочь, — огрызнулся Кирк, приглаживая сбившуюся форменку внезапно ослабевшими руками. На транспортере как раз безопасно материализовался оставшийся десант. 

Спок приподнял бровь:

— Насколько я помню, капитан, однажды вы поставили под сомнение разумность оскорблений тех существ, чья сила значительно превышает вашу собственную. 

Черт бы его побрал, если от этих слов по Кирку не пробежала дрожь. 

— Ладно, давай зайдем к Боунзу. Скажем ему, что уже не надо искать лекарство. 

Когда они вошли в турболифт, Спок прочистил горло. 

— Полагаю, ты что-то упомянул о том, что мы теперь официально встречаемся, нравится мне это или нет, чтобы ты мог, по твоему выражению, приглядывать за моей задницей. 

Кирк поморщился. 

— Я просто… я просто волновался за тебя, — признал он, глядя прямо вперед, лишь бы не смотреть на Спока. — Но тогда все было по-другому, так что, ну знаешь… теперь это неважно. То есть, делай, что хочешь. На твой выбор. 

Молчание Спока затянулось на мгновение дольше нужного.

У Кирка упало сердце. Открылись двери турболифта, и внутрь зашел Чехов. Кирк быстро шагнул наружу, не в силах обернуться к Споку. 

— Эй, Спок, просто передай Боунзу, что все в порядке, ладно? Увидимся позже. 

Он успел только недоуменно вскрикнуть, когда его опять подняли в воздух за шиворот форменки и затащили обратно в турболифт. Двери турболифта закрылись, и Кирк обнаружил себя прижатым к стене парой очень горячих рук. 

— Мы встречаемся. 

— Но… 

— Мы. Встречаемся. — Голос Спока был очень настойчивым. Кирк поднял на него взгляд. Спок напряженно смотрел в ответ, сжимая запястья Кирка так крепко, будто никогда не хотел отпускать. 

Кирк шумно сглотнул. 

— Ладно, — сказал он, наконец-то нормально вдохнув. Он и не заметил, что задержал дыхание. — Ладно. 

Один удар сердца, и вот они оба уже склоняются друг к другу; Кирк прикрыл глаза в ожидании горячих губ Спока, и…

— В России это нетипичный способ начать встречаться. 

Они оба повернули головы в сторону Чехова. Чехов, стоявший лицом к дверям турболифта, говорил так непринужденно, будто рядом не происходило ничего не обычного. 

— Мы дарим цветы. Приглашаем погулять. Может, даже ужинаем вместе. Ходим в кино или на танцы. И если повезет, нам достается поцелуй на ночь. — Он пожал плечами. — Кто знает, возможно, на Вулкане все по-другому. 

Чехов посмотрел в их сторону. Его глаза округлились, когда он заметил, как именно смотрят на него вышестоящие офицеры. 

— Это моя остановка, — поспешно сказал Чехов, вжав кнопку ближайшей палубы и быстро покинув турболифт. 

Кирк вздохнул, когда двери закрылись и турболифт продолжил путь к медотсеку. Похоже, Спок не намерен был его отпускать. Кирка это целиком устраивало. 

— Так значит… мы встречаемся. 

— Да. 

— Ты уверен? 

— Вполне. Особенно поскольку это у тебя, похоже, теперь появится нечеловечески сильный, слишком заботливый бойфренд. 

Кирк чертыхнулся. 

— Я не на это рассчитывал. 

— Я же вполне удовлетворен возможностью быть настолько бдительным, насколько это необходимо для твоей защиты, поскольку ты отказался от своего права это предотвратить. И к тому же я с удовольствием ожидаю визита в твою каюту сегодня вечером. 

— Послушай, вулканский извращенец, что бы ты там себе ни думал, я обещаю, что это прямое неуважение к вышестоящему офицеру. 

— Ты был совершенно прав в своих предыдущих наблюдениях: угрозы не особенно страшны без соответствующей силы, необходимой для их воплощения. 

— Неподчинение вышестоящему офицеру, Спок. Я внесу запись в твое личное дело. Вот увидишь, обязательно внесу. 

— Я дрожу от страха, капитан. 

— Когда это ты стал таким саркастичным? 

Хоть он и чувствовал восторг от подобного поворота событий, неуверенность все ещё сжирала Кирка изнутри. 

— Позволь мне прояснить ситуацию. Я заполучил логичного гения с телепатией и сверхчеловеческой силой в бойфренды. А что в этих отношениях получаешь ты? 

И сердце Кирка чуть не растаяло, когда Спок однозначно ответил: «Тебя», — и наконец его поцеловал.


End file.
